New beginings
by lovelysweetbunny
Summary: sakura and the others excluding the guys are in a band coming home whats the story on sakura's past and how'd she meet sai in the first place why does she love music so much and why are they coming back for high school to get a new begining au sasusaku naruhina saino shikatema gaaraXoc and nejiten


Sai=prince charming

Gaara= dark knight

Sakura= Juliet

Ino=sleeping beauty

Tenten=belle

Temari= zena

Hinata=snow white

The lights were dim and all you could hear is the screams of fans going crazy Calling out the band "fairy tale". Piano and guitar started to play while a girl's voice came out singing. "can we pretend that air planes in the night sky like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now" a boy with black hair came out and started to sing. "_yeah I could use a dream or a genie or a wish to go back to a place much simpler to this_ '_cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin' and all the glitz and the glam and the fashion and all the pandemonium and the madness there comes a time where you fade to the blackness__And when you starin' at that phone in your lap__And you hopin' but them people never call you back__But that's just how the story unfolds__You get another hand soon after you fold__And when your plans unravel in the sand__What would you wish for if you had one chance?__So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late__I'm on my way so don't close that gate__If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight__And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_ Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky are like shooting stars?_I could really use a wish right now__Wish right now, wish right now_Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky are like shooting stars?_I could really use a wish right now__Wish right now, wish right now_ _Yeah, yeah somebody take me back to the days__Before this was a job, before I got paid__Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank__Yeah, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at subway__And back when I was rappin' for the thrill of it__But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant__I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes out of_ _airplanes__Then maybe, oh, maybe I'll go back to the days__Before the politics that we call the rap game__And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape__And back before I tried to cover up my slang__But this is for the hater, what's up, Bobby Ray__So can I get a wish to end the politics?__And get back to the music that started this shit__So here I stand, and then again I say__I'm hopin' we can make some wishes out of airplanes_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? _I could really use a wish right now__Wish right now, wish right now_ Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky are like shooting stars? _I could really use a wish right now__Wish right now, wish right now__I could really use a wish right now__I, I, I could really use a wish right now__A wish, a wish right now_"

"Hey, everyone nice to see you. Me and snow have a new song for you." A pink-haired girl said in the mic.

All you heard after that were the fanboys screaming "go Juliet/ snow white". While the fangirls were just screaming as loud as possible. Music started to play, but the set up was different. Juliet, the pink –haired beauty was beside snow white, the girl with lavender eyes and purplish black hair. She wore a white tank with snow written in blood red letters and raven black skinny jeans. They were in front while a brunette named belle was on drums a sub for snow. Prince charming and knight was on bass and guitar. Sleeping beauty was on key board as always. The two in front started to sing.

"**It took too long, it took too long****It took to long for you to call back****And normally I would just forget that****Except for the fact it was my birthday****My stupid birthday****I played along, I played along****I played along, it rolled right off my back****But obviously my armor was cracked****What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?****Who would forget that?****The type of guy who doesn't see****What he has until she leaves****Don't let me go****'Cause without me you know you're lost****Wise up now or pay the cost****Soon you will know****You're not livin' till you're livin'****Livin' with me****You're not winnin' till you're winnin'****Winnin' me****You're not gettin' till you're gettin'****Gettin' me****You're not livin' till you're livin'****Livin' for me****This is the potential breakup song****Our album needs just one****Oh baby please, please tell me****We got along, we got along****We got along until you did that****Now all I want is just my stuff back****Do you get that?****Let me repeat that, I want my stuff back****You can send it in a box****I don't care just drop it off****I won't be home****'Cause without me you know you're lost****Minus you I'm better off****Soon you will know****You're not livin' till you're livin'****Livin' with me****You're not winnin' till you're winnin'****W-w-w-winnin' me****You're not gettin' till you're gettin'****Gettin' me****You're not livin' till you're livin'****Livin' for me****You can try, you can try****You know I know it'd be a lie****Without me you're gonna die****So you better think clearly, clearly****Before you nearly, nearly****Mess up the situation****That your gonna miss dearly, dearly, c'mon****You're not livin' till you're livin'****Livin' with me****You're not winnin' till you're winnin'****W-w-w-winnin' me****You're not gettin' till you're gettin'****Gettin' me****You're not livin' till you're livin'****Livin' for me****This is the potential breakup song****Our album needs just one****Oh baby, please, please tell me****This is the potential makeup song****Please just admit you're wrong****Which will it be? Which will it be?"**

Once the show was over they went back stage and talk to their manger zena she was the only one other then them self that knew their real names. They want to go home. The place where they met and it all started because these best friends needed a fresh start again. And she said.

…**yes.**


End file.
